


Streets of Glory

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Gods of the Arena
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Character, Blood and Violence, Drug Use, F/F, Gladiators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Lucretia watches and celebrates Gaia’s victory.





	Streets of Glory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



Lucretia gripped the steel bars, eyes fixed on Gaia, who was fighting as _murmillo_ against one of Solonius’s gladiatrices. Lucretia could see Gaia’s muscles ripple as she moved, and feelings of pride, arousal, and fear washed over her as Gaia blocked and attacked her opponent. Ever since Gannicus had won his freedom in the new arena a month ago, all the gladiators – in both Batiatus’s ludus and in Capua – fought with new motivation. It had showed in Lucretia’s fight at the opening of the games, and it showed now in Gaia’s battle.

Gaia took a hit to her side, and Lucretia clasped her hand to her mouth as blood began to flow from the wound. Gaia roared, then charged her opponent, knocked the woman over with her heavy shield, and held her sword to the woman’s neck. The crowd went wild – this was the last of the women’s fights and it had been an entertaining one. Gaia glanced up at her audience for the shortest second, then lifted her sword and swung down, severing her opponent’s head. Blood sprayed onto the sand and covered her blade. Lucretia released her grasp on the bars; she could breathe again.

The arena echoed with cheers from the crowd. Gaia lifted her sword in the air and turned on the spot, triumphant grin on her face. She met Lucretia’s eye. They had both lived another day, survived another bout in the arena. Elation swept over Lucretia, and she beamed at the victory of her closest friend.

* * *

Back at the ludus, all the gladiatrices were celebrating with drink and sex, rowdier than the male gladiators, who had not fared as well against Solonius’s men, now that he had taken in Vettius’s stock. Lucretia walked past Crixus, alone and downtrodden, and patted his shoulder.

“Next time,” she promised, “you will shine.”

She had been training at the ludus for far longer than Crixus, and she knew potential when she saw it. She held no doubt that he would rise to become their next champion, which she knew was his dream. Lifting his self-esteem after a bad fight could only serve to aid him, which in turn would elevate the ludus now that Gannicus had departed. Crixus’s rugged good looks also made her seize every opportunity to speak with him, but as a Roman woman – she and Gaia were not slaves, unlike most of the other gladiators, but rather volunteers so that they could pay off their debts – she would never admit her slight attraction, even to Gaia.

Naevia, one of the houseslaves, offered Lucretia a cup of wine. She took it with a grateful smile, and continued walking through the throng, giving and receiving congratulations as she went. She stopped to share words with Oenomaus, still grieving for Melitta, who had perished in the arena not two months back. Lucretia spoke of her friend with honour and respect, and Oenomaus shared some loving memories of his wife in exchange. When Lucretia had no more words to give, she offered him drink, but he refused. She nodded, and took her leave.

“Lucretia!”

She whipped around to find Gaia standing there, reaching out for her. She fell into Gaia’s arms, grinning and patting Gaia’s back. When she pulled away, she noticed Gaia’s wide eyes and red cheeks.

“Opium?” she whispered, placing a hand on her friend’s wrist.

A slow smile spread on Gaia’s face. “Indeed. Would you care for some?”

Lucretia hesitated, then said, “I would. But how did you obtain it?”

“When a gladiator fights well, rewards fall into her hands, Lucretia.” Gaia caressed Lucretia’s cheek. “Has thought never before entered mind?”

“Some rewards, yes, but not others,” admitted Lucretia, her cheeks warming.

Gaia laughed, and pecked Lucretia’s lips. “How innocent you still are.” She shook her head. “I shall have to remedy that.”

Lucretia held out her cup. “Very well,” she said, looking Gaia straight in the eye.

Gaia grinned, then produced a tiny bottle from inside her clothing, popping open the lid and pouring a few drops into the winecup. Lucretia swirled the liquid with her finger, watching the opium disappear into the dark wine. When she glanced up, Gaia had hidden the bottle and was watching her with hungry eyes that stirred something inside her.

Lucretia glanced around at the revel. “Perhaps we should find somewhere more private.” Her voice was low, seductive, as she knew Gaia liked it.

Without a word, Gaia grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the celebrations and towards the victor’s cell, which was Gaia’s for the night. Lucretia could still hear their brothers and sisters partying, but it was less intense now there was some distance between her and them. She raised her cup to her lips and drank, watching Gaia over the rim. After a couple of mouthfuls, she put down her cup.

Gaia smirked, and started pulling the string to open her dress, holding Lucretia’s eye. “Why don’t you help me with this?” she suggested in a smooth tone.

Lucretia crossed the distance between them and captured Gaia’s lips with her own. When she pulled away, Gaia’s chest was heaving, and Lucretia pressed her thighs together at the arousal this caused. She pushed the top of Gaia’s dress off her shoulders, exposing Gaia’s breasts. She inhaled at the sight.

Gaia reached behind Lucretia’s head, threading her hand through Lucretia’s hair and pulling her closer. Their lips crashed together again. Lucretia could feel herself moistening as Gaia slipped her tongue past her lips and deepened the kiss, exploring Lucretia’s mouth with an intensity that had Lucretia gripping Gaia’s shoulders just to keep herself upright. When Lucretia pulled away, Gaia groaned.

“Apologies,” Lucretia murmured, then pushed Gaia towards the bed. “I simply thought you would take more comfort and pleasure lying down.”

Stepping out of her dress and reclining on the hard bed, Gaia smiled, dark eyes twinkling. “Gratitude for your thoughtfulness, dear Lucretia. Now please, fuck me already.”

Lucretia sucked in a deep breath, and tugged off her own dress before joining Gaia on the bed. “It will be my greatest pleasure,” she said, leaning down to brush her lips over Gaia’s breast.

And indeed, not only was it Lucretia’s greatest pleasure, but it was also Gaia’s.

A half empty winecup lay abandoned on the cold, concrete floor of the cell, waiting. Distracted as she was by Gaia’s flesh, Lucretia was in no hurry to pick it up again.


End file.
